


No Flower Compares

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Mama Bees [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake just loves her wife a whole lot, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake explains to her daughter why she buys Yang flowers so very often.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Mama Bees [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	No Flower Compares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “You literally live in my head rent free”

“Mama?”

“Yes, baby girl?”

“Why do you do dat?”

“What? Buy your Mommy flowers every week?” Blake asks, laughing softly when the three year old clinging to her pant leg nods enthusiastically. She hums thoughtfully before reaching out and taking a bouquet of sunflowers into her hand and kneeling in front of Alani with a warm smile as she shows them to her daughter, watching as the little girl’s lilac eyes light up and her black cat ears perk forward excitedly as she gently pats the golden petals. “See… the thing is, baby girl… your Mommy is the most beautiful person in the entire world. I think that she deserves to have flowers that match her prettiness so I try my best to find flowers that are as pretty as her.”

“Have you found any?” Alani asks excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she grins up at her Mama.

“No. All the flowers I’ve ever seen pale in comparison to your Mommy. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll stop trying.” Blake murmurs, chuckling softly as Alani looks up at her in awe. Sighing softly, she reaches over and tucks her daughter’s hair behind her ear and ducks forward to kiss her forehead, smiling when Alani giggles softly. “Because when we love people and they love us, we keep trying.”

“Love means trying and working together!”

“That’s right. Love means trying and working together.” Blake confirms, pulling back and poking Alani’s nose with her finger playfully. “Now… what do you think? Are these pretty enough to give to your Mommy? Or should I buy the sun for her?”

“Silly Mama! You can’t buy the sun!”

“Nope.” Blake says, reaching out and scooping her daughter into her arms with a soft laugh, delighting in her child’s giggle as they walk towards the cashier. 

_ “But I do love her.” _

* * *

“Mama got you flowers again! But she said that they’re not as pretty as you so she’s gonna get you more next week.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

Blake shrugs, smiling innocently as she hands Yang her bouquet and reaches out to pluck a single sunflower from it, winking playfully at her wife as she arches a curious brow.

“And I can’t forget the other prettiest girl in the whole wide world, can I?” Blake says with a playful smile as she hands a delighted Alani the sunflower, her heart melting as her daughter giggles happily at the gift. “And don’t you ever let anyone tell you otherwise, pretty girl.”

“Imma put it in water!”

“Okay, baby. Mommy will help you in a minute. Go say hello to your Aunties, okay? They’re in the backyard with Grandpa Tai.” Yang murmurs, ducking down to kiss Alani’s head as she runs off, happily cradling her flower. “Hm… you and your flowers.” Yang says though a soft laugh as she places her flowers on the kitchen table and curls her hands around Blake’s hips to tug her into a slow kiss. “All these years and you still can’t find the “perfect flowers to match my beauty,” eh?”

“Not in the slightest, sweetheart.” Blake mumbles, smiling against Yang’s mouth when her wife lets out an amused snort. “But you deserve all of the flowers in the world so I’m going to keep trying.”

“Ugh. You’re such an incurable romantic.”

“You married me. You have a family with me. You like that I’m a romantic.” Blake retorts, giggling as Yang kisses her jaw with quick, little pecks. “Don’t act like you don’t.”

“You’re right. I do like it… and I love what we have.” Yang says softly, gently curling her finger under Blake’s jaw and guiding her to press their foreheads together as she watches her with a gentle, loving gaze. “You  _ literally  _ live in my head rent free, you know that? Nothing compares to you and I am so happy to be raising a child with you.”

“Actually… I was thinking…” 

“Hm?”

“Maybe it’s time we talked about maybe… making our family a little bigger?” Blake murmurs, looking up at Yang with a nervous little smile, swallowing thickly when Yang’s eyes widen slightly. “I know we’ve talked about it before… but if you’re not ready or you’ve changed your mind—“

“No! No, I’d love to have another kid!” Yang says quickly, her voice leaving her throat in a breathless gust. She laughs softly, nervously, as cups Blake’s jaw, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs tenderly. “I’d love to.”

“Then… we should probably have a talk with our daughter about the whole possibility of her being a big sister thing.”

“Yeah… hey, Blake?”

“Hm?”

“You’re carrying this time. You know that, right? I love you… but I’m not going through that a second time.”

Blake agrees with a soft laugh and leans up to claim Yang’s lips with her own, sighing softly into Yang’s mouth before tucking her head under her wife’s chin with a content hum as the sounds of their family’s laughter sounds from the backyard.

_ Hopefully, one day soon, another, newer laugh would join them.  _

  
  



End file.
